Robotics systems in general and especially motor drive systems, typically require a high level of manual integration. For example, in many robotics systems, wires are connected by hand between screw connectors on control units and on motor units. After the wiring is completed, typically by a skilled robotics electrician, a calibration and testing phase, for checking that the wiring is correctly connected, is performed.
Generally, for field installation, a complete team including not only an electrician, but also a skilled integrator, is required. One reason for this need is the wide variety of sensors and actuators which may be used. As a result, even if an attempt is made to use standard cables, there is usually no avoiding the use of dedicated wiring, attached to components using screws and the like.
In an alternative scheme, the robotics system is assembled and tested at the factory, then disassembled for transport, so substantially no complex wiring, calibration and testing is required in the field, but field modification is close to impossible.